User talk:Gigan389
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gigan389 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Metroid101 (Talk) 03:29, November 27, 2010 want to be friends yes Photo's of Kaiju That article is pratically useless since no information can be added and plus in the menu of our wikia you can view all of the photo's, so therefore the article is not really much of help. So next time please don't make another one. 19:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Gigan! I can see why your name is Gigan389. You obviously like that kaiju alot! Mothra12 21:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) 5 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 HEY!! You cant just add your Kaiju to Kaiju Island >:(, you need by approval Goji64 16:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Its ok im might go threw your monsters and approve some Goji64 23:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Message from Mothra12: Hello. Can you come check out my wiki called Mothra12 Wiki and make a user page there? When you do, message me on my talk page. If you don't understand what I'm telling you to do, then read this: Click on the word "wikia" on the top left corner of the screen. Then, when you get to wikia's main page, click on the search bar that says, "search wikia" on it. Type in "Mothra12 Wiki", but without the quotation marks. If it doesn't give you any search results, try again. When it does give you search results, click on "Mothra12 Wiki-Mothra12 Wiki". Now you are on my wiki. Make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki. Just telling you, this is my user profile page on this wiki: User:Mothra12. When you make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki, that means you joined my wiki. I want you to join my wiki. When you do, message me on my talk page. Did that help? If not, TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Gigan389 is really cool. Read the message right above this one! depends depends, you join mine (XavierTV Wiki) Goji64 23:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop adding articles to the Kaiju that live no Goji Island category, which they don't belong to.--MarwanNabihWikia (Talk | ) 13:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello... :) So, can I add your kaiju to my wiki? (:O) I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hey Gigan, the Godzilla page in this wiki was vandalized and I fixed it. Can you believe it? Godzilla Neo: Godzilla was literally copied onto Godzilla. I can't believe it! I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 00:53, December 3, 2011 (UTC) From Toonking1985 Say where did you get that picture for the Bearrat page. No Fanfiction I would like to let you know that Fanfiction will not be allowed anymore on this wiki, the reason for this rule is because this is not a fanon wiki, and lately too much fan-made material has been added and is treated as actual canon and listed on several actual canon pages. If you want to add your Fanfiction, please add it on Godzilla Fanon. If you don't believe me, then read our policies, and you'll get it. Or... ...Leave your Fanfiction on my Wiki. Whichever you want. I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 20:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Kaiju that live no Goji Island Would you please stop adding the Kaiju that live no Goji Island category onto all the monster articles? because that category is fan-crafted.